1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an imaging device, and more particularly to a method and system of performing detection on an image sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor image sensor (e.g., charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor) is widely used in, for example, photographic cameras, video cameras and other electric devices, to convert images of visible light into electronic signals that can be stored, transmitted or displayed.
For fabricating an image sensor module, the image sensor is combined with other electronic elements or circuits by adhering and fixing, followed by passage through many processing steps. The image sensor module usually communicates with rear stage components, such as, for example, an image processor or a display, through data bus pins for transferring data. In the fabricating process of the image sensor module, every processing step is crucial to the normal operation of the image sensor. One faulty step may result in an image sensor that outputs abnormal image data.
Electronic equipment such as oscilloscopes are conventionally applied to detect the abnormality of the image sensor module. However, detection in this way costs substantial time, and the operators need to be trained before they are capable of correctly and quickly detecting the abnormality. As a result, this type of method, while usually adaptable to unusual detection situations, is not suitable for quality detection in mass production.
For the reason that the conventional apparatus and methods are not capable of performing effective and economical detection on the image sensor module, a need has arisen to propose a novel detection scheme for improving production efficiency.